


At The Pool

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki weren't always friends. Kid!Vengers. Oneshot. Written with SuicideSquadGirl13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Pool

Tony Stark was seven years old and proud to say he could go on the big waterslide all by himself. Not that he wasn't alone most of the time anyway. But that wasn't the point. He was a big kid now. Loki, sporting a golden pool noodle, kicked under his arms, paddled from one side to the pool the other in record speed. He kicked his feet down into the water sending jewels of the liquid over in the young genius's direction. Tony spluttered as water splashed in his face. "Hey!" He protested. The raven haired boy sent no indication he had heard Stark's outburst and continued his reckless eruptions of water carried out by his feet. Tony glared at the other boy before pouncing on him, landing on his back as he jumped into the pool. Loki, not foreseeing the attack from above, bobbed violently down, losing hold of his pool noodle as well as the air in his lungs. Tony spluttered as he coughed up some water before pulling up the raven haired boy. "You okay?" A mass of black hair came up with the rich boy. Loki's hair covered his face in a slick mess. The cold boy coughed and retched as he hurried to remove the hair from his face and lose the grip of the boy that had so graciously attempted to drown him. He needed his pool noodle. Tony glanced around before grabbing a gold pool noodle and giving it to the other boy. "Here."

Loki gave him a poisonous look. Eyes narrow and lips tucked into his teeth as he yanked the noodle out of his hand. Grace did not come easily with this action and the young boy bobbed into the water until his nose shyly touched the surface. "I expect there to be no good reason for your actions." His free hand tugged his swim shorts up. "Completely disgusting."

Tony glared at the boy. "You're the one who splashed me in the face." He pouted.

The icy child made an attempt to hit the other boy, but instead his hand slapped the water beside them both, the water from the impact splashing them both. "You're the one who half drowned me!" He sputtered furiously.

Tony coughed. "Says the one who just tried it himself!" He snapped. Loki's face contorted an array of frustration and anger. He took his noodle and began to swim past Tony to the wall of the pool. Tony gave a small growl before following the other boy. "Hey! I'm not done talking!"

Loki lashed back, spitting out, "And that only applies to you, doesn't it?!" He climbed over the edge, feeling heavy out of the water.

"Yeah, well, I'm bigger than you!"

"You're infuriating! That's what you are!"

"And smarter!" Tony grinned smugly.

Loki lifted his fist at him. "Oh, I can change that, gear-head, believe me!"

"Gear-head?" Tony scoffed. "I'm not a robot, noodle-head!" Loki, infuriated and at a loss for words threw his noodle down at him, hitting Tony over the head. He didn't wait another moment before stomping away. Tony gave a cry of protest before tackling Loki down. The air in the young boys lungs left immediately at the violent contact. Loki landed on his stomach, chin scrapped by the hard pavement. Tony, on the other hand, had a better landing than that of the boy below him.

"Get off of me!" hissed Loki from underneath Tony, absolutely seething.

"Your chin . . ." Tony quipped up from his sitting position the ground after letting Loki stand.

Loki rubbed his chin with the back of his hand and looked at the blood smeared across it, not at all surprised by its presence. "It's fine," He sneered and turned, grabbing his golden pool noodle. "I'm leaving. Don't touch me again or I'll kill you, you brute!"

"Whatever!" Tony snapped back. "It's not like I was worried about you anyway!"

"Idiot!" Loki yelled from the pools entrance gate. He turned to leave but smashed his face into an unsuspecting person.

"Idiot? I thought that was my name, brother!" A grinning Thor stood in the way of his younger brother. "Have you made a friend?"

"He's no friend of mine and I'm leaving!" Loki pushed passed his brother, but only to have his arm grabbed by Thor.

"What happened to your chin, brother?" Loki pulled off the hand of his brother and ran away with his pool noodle. "Brother!" Thor yelled after him.

"Brat." Tony grumbled as he began to float. He seemed to think for a moment before getting out and chasing after him. No one calls Tony Stark an idiot and gets away with it. Loki had started down the sidewalk and was on his way home when he heard terrible noises coming up behind him. He quickly turned and found a boy patting behind him.

"You're . . . a really," Tony gasped again, "fast walker . . ."

"Whatever you have to say I'm not interested in hearing." Loki stated coldly. "You're loud and annoying and I don't like you."

"Yeah, well, you're no peach either." Tony retorted.

Loki huffed and turned, starting home again."And don't follow me!"

"I do what I want!" Tony challenged.

"You are so annoying." Loki said under his breath. He clutched the golden pool noodle to his chest and continued onward.

"Same to you!" Tony replied as he followed.

"Don't you have something better to do than follow a stranger home?" Loki asked, tired now.

Tony grew quiet. "Not really." He whispered.

Loki slowed his pace but kept ahead of this violent boy. "You're getting on my nerves. Go home."

Tony scoffed. "Do you really think I want to go home?"

"Well, I don't want to go home either, but I'm going! Grow up!"

Tony scowled. "If you don't like your home, why are you going?"

"Because I don't want to be around you! Now stop following me or else I'll beat you up!"

Tony scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"I bet you would, you idiot." Loki turned the corner and headed down an alley way. "And for the last time, get lost or else you're literally going to get lost."

"I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Right." Loki scoffed. "And I'm a eight legged horse."

Tony narrowed his gaze. "You're just jealous."

"Obviously." Loki said, voice absolutely dripping in sarcasm.

"Glad we agree." Tony gave a smug smirk, ignoring the sarcasm.

Loki glared at him. "What's your name anyway?"

"Tony." The brunette answered before remembering the situation. "Not that you care." He sneered.

"No I don't but at least I know the name of the idiot who tried to drown me and followed me home," Loki said sarcastically.

"Okay, so what's your name, smarty-pants?"

"Loki," Loki said, crossing his arms "But it's not like you care either."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Tony shot back. Loki glared at the other boys before turning around with a huff. Unknown to both of them, Loki had crossed the street without looking both ways. Luckily, Tony did. "Watch out!" He screamed before pulling the boy back, a car zooming past where Loki had been standing mere seconds before.

Loki gave a yelp as his eyes widened in shock before he turned around to look at Tony. "Whoa . . . Thank you . . ."

"Don't mention it." Tony mumbled with a blush.

Loki gave him a look before saying. "I'm sorry for splashing you."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure you're not lost?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I've lived here all my life and well . . . I'm used to wandering around."

"You're lucky," Loki said "My mother and father won't let me go anywhere without my older brother."

"You could start playing with me." Tony offered.

Loki crossed his arms."What do you want to play?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna play?"

"Want to play tag?"

"Sure!" The pair ended up chasing each other for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
